


What we are going to be.

by Twinkletoesthethird



Category: The Guardian Herd - Jennifer Lynn Alvarez
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkletoesthethird/pseuds/Twinkletoesthethird
Summary: Its been two years since stars final battle with Nightwing, and Morningleaf is unsure about her new feelings towards Star. He was her bestfriend but what if he could be more?
Relationships: Morningleaf & Star (The Guardian Herd)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	What we are going to be.

A young pretty chestnut mare stood watching the soft lapping shores of feather lake. The warmth of the sun washing over her back warming her to the tips of her feathers. Lost in her own thoughts.

It had been two years since Star’s final battle, but it already felt like a lifetime ago. They all had seen so much in their short time here on earth. 

She looked out fondly at the sandy shore remembering the days of her and her friends, playing games on this beach. Life had been so simple then... 

A whoosh of wings drew her from her thoughts. A handsome bay stallion trotted up to her side.The gold lighting turning his bay coat copper.  
“Oh, hello Brakentail.” she said, turning to look at him. 

He settled his deep orange wings. His chest was dark with damp cloud sweat; he must have just returned from a long flight.

“ Hi Morningleaf.” He said, glancing into her eyes. They stood in silence for a moment. She had a feeling he wanted to say something.

“ Me, and a few others are going for a long flight by the ocean this evening, and I,I- I mean we, we wanted to invite you.” His wings fidgeted, betraying the nervousness his voice was trying to hide.

Her ears perked up at the idea of going for a sunset flight by the beach, the seaside air and salty waters alluring her thoughts. She was tempted but she had already promised to go visit Sweetroot. 

The mare had grown older and retired, stepping down from her position as head medicine mare, and it had been a while since they’d had a good visit. 

She shook her head, “ I'm sorry I already have plans, maybe next time.”   
She gave him an apologetic look.

He nodded slowly. She saw he was trying to not seem disappointed but he could see the tragic look in his brown eyes. She felt like she had a wingful of guilt dumped on her, they hadn’t spent any time together lately and she feared the stallion was feeling neglected. He’d made his attraction and intent to her apparent a few moons ago, she still wasn’t sure how she felt about it.

But visiting a dear friend was more important than running away with her friends on some wild night flight, she had better sense than to do that. She gave him a friendly nudge. He just huffed and took off.

She watched him canter into the sky not feeling any less guilty. She stood in silence for a while taking in the calm of the lake. She fluffed her feathers checking the height of the sun and figuring she had a while before meeting the old mare an decided to take some time to graze.  
When she finally looked up, the sky had darkened and the first colours of sundown were touching the horizon.  
She decided she should get going if she was gonna make it in time to visit Sweetroot.  
She galloped into the sky watching the land shrink under her hooves. The wind whipped threw her mane making it dance like creamy flames. 

She curled her sparkling aqua feathers around the current. She watched as loose feathers tumbled towards land. Memories of her feathers curled and black still haunted her. She found herself glancing at them unconsciously.  
Sometimes she wondered if it was all a dream, and she would wake up to find herself underground again with dull aches and tattered feathers. 

She shook off the memory as the meadow swept into sight. She glided over pegasus heads, some looked up and others ignored her and kept grazing. She spotted Sweetroot along the border, she was standing beside someone talking. She came in closer and recognised Star’s unmistakable shape. 

He turned his Star marked towards her, his face was shadowed and she couldn't read his expression. Was he here to talk to Sweetroot too? 

She trotted up to them. “ Good evening Morningleaf,” Sweetroot said. 

“ Hello Sweetroot, and Star, how have you been?” she asked, stopping in front of them. She had to lift her chin to look into his face.

“ Fine as always, why are you coming to visit me? You two should be out, having fun! “ The mare said, glancing at her and Star. 

“ Well I was invited to go for flight but I promised to visit you instead...” She said, feeling slightly embarrassed. 

“ I was invited too, but I wanted to talk to Sweetroot about...something” Said Star she found it slightly suspicious the way he was talking, she wondered what this ‘something’ could be.  
She wouldn’t probe, after all even though they were best friends he was entitled to his own secrecy.

“Really? I guess we have the same thinking.” She said jokingly covering up her earlier suspicion. He gave her an agreeing look. 

“ It's probably too late but we could still go on a flight after. “ She suggested.

He looked a little surprised, “ Yeah ,that would be nice.”

She felt her heart jolt at the earnesty in that sentence. Sweetroot chuckled quietly and Star and her seemed to exchange a look.  
She looked between them wondering just what exactly she had missed. Was her asking him on a flight funny in some way? She readjusted her wings indignantly, she found nothing of this humorous. And they definitely were not telling her something.

Despite that, she really was excited for this evening. It had been awhile since she and Star had spent some time together. After they'd had a wordless agreement that Morningleaf didn't have to watch over him any more.  
Even though she was no longer holding herself responsible, he was still her best friend, she missed his company. 

They stayed and caught up with Sweetroot for a while when sunset had completely set in casting rays of colours over the land.

Pegasi were gathering together for the evening. The sky was a deep crimson with magenta fading into pale blue. With a twinge of sadness she remembered her mighty sire. 

She missed his strong reliable presence and that feeling of security she had when he was around. She heard Star walk up behind her. She guessed he was also admiring the sunset. She glanced back at him and spread her wings. 

“ Shall we go?” She asked, dipping her head in a playful act.

“ Certainly “ He said, playing along.  
She laughed and kicked off into a rising canter. He followed, spreading his massive wings. He easily passed her flying overhead. His black outline swallowed the sky as he glided over her. Sometimes she forgot just how big Star really was. 

They swooped down over trees watching animals scatter as they swept over them. She rose again and flew through a cloud scattering it with her tossing head. She glanced over at Star and a little breath escaped her lungs. 

His neck was arched, his mane and tail were licking the air like swirling black flames as he crashed through a cloud. He looked breathtaking. Like a mighty black eagle, king of the skies.

She shook her head. Was he always this handsome..? But then again It’s Star, her lovable sweet best friend.

Just her best friend. 

But she couldn't shake this feeling. He dove into a cloud and bucked sending mist scattering. Snapping out of her trance she nickered and rolled tucking her wings, engaging in his foal like fun. If not for their size you would’ve thought a couple of weanlings had escaped their mothers for the evening.

She snapped them open at the last second gliding under his hooves and back over his head. Looping him.

Their wings brushed for an instant before she swooped away. Star dove through the clouds rocketing towards land. She followed feeling the current slicing at her face and wings. He pulled out the dive sailing over the trees. Conifer branches brushed her hooves. She curled her feathers trying to go even faster. Star soared ahead, he looked back and flicked his tail teasing her. 

‘Oh your on Stallion-!’ she thought playfully.   
She dove even lower. She hadn't flown this fast in a while it almost reminded her of the jet stream. She shivered remembering the outcome. She had broken both wings and if Star hadn't saved her she would have been dead.

But he had Star had always been there even if by chance. I guess that made him pretty reliable, she realized.

Star seemed to be slowing. She tried to do the same. But she hadn’t realized just how fast she was going. Horror came over her when she realized she couldn’t slow down.

She whinnied a warning to Star who was already hovering in mid air. 

He looked up in time just to see her hurtling at him at full speed. 

They collided with a SMACK and went tumbling head over tails, their wings tangling.

She saw what looked to be a lake. She neighed frantically realizing they didn't have enough time to stop.   
Star's wings sprang open and swallowed her up. She felt the cold shock as the water hit her. The cold seemed to melt into her bones. Everything seemed dark as she watched the light from the surface shrink. Her instincts kicked in and she paddled towards the surface making her way to shore. She coughed up water and shook off her waterlogged body. 

The sky was fading to dark with the last moment of dusk. She gathered her bearings recalling what had just happened.

”Star!” She called out loud. He had taken the brunt of the fall, but where was he?!

“Here.” came his voice from behind her.  
He was sopping wet but unharmed. His forelock clung to his face, long black strands cutting across his pure white star. 

“ I'm so sorry I got distracted and I was flying too fast, and are you okay?” She gushed.   
He blinked at the rush of questions trying to process all of them. He nickered a laugh, shaking out his head.

“ Yeah I'm fine, a little water never hurt nobody, and it's not like it's the first time I've had to save you.”

“ Save me?! I think you're forgetting all the times I was saving your butt.” She retorted.

“ Oh really cause it felt more like I was doing the all saving.” he said giving her a wry look.

“ You wish mister black foal of Anok.” She said teasingly. 

He smiled “ It's been awhile since I was called that.” He said almost wistfully. 

She nudged him “Come on let's get dry, I really don't feel like having wet feathers forever.” 

Later they stood under some conifers fanning their wings to dry them. Morningleaf was still damp by the time the stars started to appear in the sky. A cold breeze rolled through the trees making her shiver. Star noticed and stepped closer pressing his side against hers. She was grateful for the warmth except she was unsure why her heart was pounding. It's not like it's the first time they touched, they used to sleep side by side when they were foals. 

But that seemed like so long ago, they weren't foals anymore. She looked up at him. She wasn't sure if it was just the moonlight or how close he was but, he looked kind of darkly handsome looking off into the distance like that…

She felt heat rise into her ears.  
What was she thinking?! She shook her head, drawing his attention. He looked at her and she found herself making eye contact, his eyes were soft, and she nearly stumbled at their sheer depth. 

Was this really ..Star? He seemed like a different stallion. He wasn't that flightless foal she used to know. Now he was a stallion, a powerful one at that and he wasn't bad looking either. 

“ Star...What am I to you?” She asked quietly. What was she thinking saying something like that!? He was her best friend and that's all she wanted him to be...right? She couldn’t ignore the strange little flutter in her stomach.

She'd never thought about it until now but maybe he could be more… But it was Star the stallion she had grown up with, her best friend what if asking him this would ruin their friendship. It wouldn't, would it?

“ Well, you're my best friend,” He said simply. 

Her gut dropped. Why was she surprised? Of course he would say that, he was, and that's all he's ever going to be. Did she really expect more?

“But...you're also much more than just a best friend to me, Morningleaf.” A shiver ran down her wings.   
Without thinking she buried her head in the curve of his neck soaking in his warmth. He carefully placed a wing over her back and pulled her closer curling his neck over hers. They stood there for a minute in their soft embrace. After a second she pulled away unsure of what had just gone on between them.   
That wasn't just some friendly hug.  
Her and Star. What were they now, she knew if this kept up it would never be the same again.  
“Star...I'm sorry I just don't want to ruin what we have, you're my closest friend I couldn't bear losing you…” She said a tear slipped down her muzzle. He lifted her chin with his wing forcing her to look up at him.

“ I'll always be your best friend Morningleaf and there's nothing in anok that could change that.” She sunk to her knees unsure what to feel anymore. He laid down beside her covering her with his wings. 

“ But i'm a little afraid…” She admitted looking at him. 

“You afraid? Now that's a surprise.” He joked. She sniffled a laugh .Their eyes met and something in the air between them sizzeld.

She tentatively pressed into his neck and he rested his head over hers. She wasn't sure what would happen but she hadn't realized how much she needed or wanted this until now and whatever the future held she was ready for it. As long as she had him and he had her, they would be alright. But here in the moonlight with the chirupping of frogs and the lapping of the water on the shore she could never have felt more content.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago so it's pretty cheesy, and if you feel like you've seen this before you might have read it on my old Wattpad account. Anyway i hope you enjoyed.


End file.
